


Please Don't Let It Snow

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles should have known nothing could ever go right, even a simple trip to the mountains couldn't be bothered to just, you know, go well.... instead, here they were, snowed in on Christmas Eve, with absolutely no way to get home....lovely





	Please Don't Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Another for 12 Days Of Sterek, I honestly wish I had been able to do a little more for this one but I didn't have the time, and I do kind of like leaving it as is at the end

Stiles shifted a little bit in bed, curling closer to his mate and wrapping his legs around his partner's

Derek was delightfully warm, a lovely contrast against Stiles' chilled body

He could stay like this forever, curled up against the wolf and in that amazing hazy place that bordered on the edge of sleep without exactly being awake

But sadly the haze wasn't quite enough to keep him asleep, and completely against his will, he ended up cracking his eyes open

It was still dark out, it clearly wasn't daylight yet, so why was he up?

He wrinkled his nose, reluctantly glancing over his shoulder at the clock on the nightstand next to him and frowning even deeper

4:25....

He should NOT be up this early

.. Or.... late, depending on how you veiw time

But even weirder than that, the room should be a little darker than it was

Turning over, he sat up a little bit and glanced out the window behind him, mouth falling open in shock at the sight

The outside was absolutely COVERED in snow

Like.... some sort of winter wonderland

There was just so much snow....

It was EVERYWHERE

Ok.... ok, no need to panic

It was only early in the morning anyhow, there would be more than enough chances for it to melt before they actually got up in the morning to pack up and leave

For now: More sleep

Whatever insanity this was could be dealt with in the morning

 

~+~

 

"Holy. God."

Apparently the "insanity that could be dealt with in the morning" really couldn't be dealt with at all

There was an enormous mountain of snow, atleast six or seven inches, probably more, outside the cabin, and there was absolutely no chance they were getting out of this

"I can't believe this happened... it wasn't even snowing at all when we went to bed!"

"That's how snow works, it comes suddenly and alot of times it comes strong," Derek mused, crossing his arms over his chest

"Thanks for the info Bill Nye, but right now we need to be thinking about how we're going to get out of here and not the sciences of the weather," Stiles bit back

"Stiles-"

"I don't think I can use magic to clear this out, I mean I could for small portions of it but it won't stretch very far, I'd basically have to get out of the car every minute or two and clear another tiny path, I don't think that would work very well though,"

"Stiles-"

"I mean you could probably run through this stuff in your wolf form- 'cause wolf- but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to ride you all the way home- double entendre' not intended- I mean I don't think you could carry me all that way, it'd slow you down alot, and to be honest I don't think I cou-"

"STILES!"

Finally, Derek managed to stop his rambling boyfreind in his tracks, cutting him off and causing Stiles to turn and stare at him with confusion

"There is no way out, we can't possibly get out of here, the snow is too high, I can't run through it, we can't drive through it, and for you to try to clear our path with magic would exhaust you past the point of functioning in the first five miles- if that much, we're stuck here, that's all there is to it,"

Stiles frowned, eyebrows pinching together

"There.... there has to be SOME way....."

"No, Stiles, there isn't,"

The look on the witch's face suddenly went from annoyed to... absolutely crushed as Stiles moved to sit down slowly on the porch of the cabin and stare at the snow

"Stiles.... you ok?" Derek asked quietly

"No, I'm not... I want to see my dad, we've never spent Christmas apart, I mean we've spent PARTS of Christmas apart but not the entire day.... I want to see him..."

If anyone could understand how Stiles felt, Derek certainly could

His heart was practically breaking for his boyfreind

After all, he had felt the same way when Laura was alive, and there had never been a year that passed by without him desperately wishing he could have his family back, just for one day

He always tried with Cora but she rarely wanted to leave South America and he never felt right intruding on her there, so...

At the moment, Stiles was the only family he had to spend the day with, but he more than understood how much pain his mate must be in to not be able to spend the day with his father

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, reaching out to gently wrap his hand around the other's

"I wish there was something that I could do, but.... there just isn't anything, there's no way to clear the snow or to travel through it, Beacon Hills is too far away to drive to, I'm sorry,"

Stiles just shook his head listlessly, slowly rising to his feet and heading back inside

"It isn't your fault Derek, there's nothing you can do,"

But somehow...

Derek didn't feel at all satisfied with that answer

 

~+~

 

It was Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve without his dad, and Stiles didn't know what the hell to do

Sure he and Derek were together- and that was great, more than great, to be honest, but...

But it was just so WEIRD

Weird and uncomfortable and leaving him feel depressed beyond beleif, like a hole had been torn into his heart

He had always spent Christmas with his dad, even when he had had to work most of the day, they had always had atleast a few hours together

And after his mom died, he had clung to those few hours harder than anything, so not having them now....

He felt like there was a boa constrictor around his chest, squeezing harder and harder with each passing second, and Stiles didn't know what to do with it at all

"Stiles?"

The witch glanced up, and as soon as he did, found a snowball being dropped right towards his face

Luckily, thanks to magic, he managed to stop it before it ended up landing on him, but it was still enough of a shock that he, for a moment, forgot what was eating at him and sat up, the snowball still suspended in mid-air, before Stiles snapped his fingers and launched the ball towards Derek's face instead

The wolf ducked, a triumph look on his face as the snowball rammed into the wall behind him instead

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Stiles asked, eyebrows raised, as he leaned over the arm of the couch

"You've never gotten to experience real snow have you? I don't just mean the thin, icey stuff Beacon Hills gets once in a blue moon, I mean REAL snow,"

"Soooo..... is this your way of trying to ask if I wanna build a snowman?"

"You could veiw it that way if you want to,"

Stiles thought about that for a long moment, and although there was still quite a bit of frustration and depression tugging at him, weighing him down, and making him want to curl up in a ball and do nothing but sleep until he could go home....

He knew he couldn't do that

It had been ages since Derek had even had a DECENT Christmas, this was going to be their first one together, and with it also being Derek's birthday....

Stiles couldn't ruin it

He couldn't be so selfish that he ignores all of that, no matter how much he missed his dad or how badly he wanted to go home

So, he stood up, smirking wickedly at the werewolf in front of him and taking a step towards him

"Alright.... but on one condition,"

"And what would that be?"

"First: We have a snowball fight,"

The expression on Derek's face shifted as well, grinning devilishly, eyes sparkling as he took Stiles by the arm and tugged him closer

"Challenge accepted,"

 

~+~

 

As it turned out, there was something to be said for having experience with snow

Derek was an absolute BEAST with a snowball

By the time an hour had gone by Stiles had been pelted by more than he could count and his clothes were definitely soaked through

But to be completely fair, Derek wasn't much better off, and Stiles hadn't even needed all of that experience to pummel him

(Though, to also be fair, Stiles played dirty)

Regardless, one long snowball fight later, the two of them had finally decided to call it quits and work on the previously promised snowman instead

Derek had the best idea of using bottlecaps for the face instead of rocks and a carrot, they fit in much better and because of the design they actually held on once in the snow, unlike rocks wich just fell out

So, as it turns out, his great experience wasn't only helpfull with snowball fights- it helped him out with pretty much ALL snow activities...

Stupid New York with their stupid winter teaching certain werewolves everything they would ever need in battle against helpless witchy boyfreinds

Ah well, the snowman looked good atleast

And Stiles had even made a little snow dog to go with it

Now they were inside again, having hot chocolate wile Derek cooked- _"If you insist on cooking tommorrow, I insist on cooking today, and I won't let you argue with me about it,"_ \- and talking about making this an annual trip

Although, you know, a planned one, and not one that just so happened to pop up out of necessity on the way home from rescuing a yeti from hunters

And one that was maybe the week BEFORE Christmas so they'd have plenty of time to get home before the day hit

Stiles was still pretty sore about that, but at this point he knew there was nothing they could do

"I think it'll be pretty great, just the two of us, having a vacation to ourselves, how often do we get THAT?"

"Not often," Derek agreed, stirring the pot again before pausing to take a sip of his hot chocolate

Until they started dating, Stiles had never known that Derek was a cook, but he was actually pretty good at it

"Exactly! So it'll be refreshing to get away for a wile, you know, with better circumstances and all,"

"Right, with better circumstances," Derek agreed with a small smirk

Stiles was about to tease him about that- ask him what was so funny, when the sound of nocking on the door caught his attention, pulling a confused look across his face

"Who the hell could that be?"

He didn't wait for an answer- even though it was a rhetorical question- and hopped out of the kitchen chair, heading towards the front door, on guard and ready for any violent nonsense the universe may be about to throw at him

...

Except....

The universe was actually being kind to him for once, because when he opened the door-

"Dad?"

The sheriff smiled warmly, breathing a sigh of releif

"Hey Kiddo,"

Stiles didn't hesitate any further, hurrying to wrap his arms around the older man and squeeze as hard as he could, hugging him desperately and releasing a shaking, amazed breath

"Dad.... how... how the hell are you here?!"

"I heard the weather report yesterday, I knew you two said you were going to stop at a cabin and sleep before driving home today but I figured... if the snow was really as bad as the weather guy said it'd be, you probably wouldn't get very far, so I gave Parrish a little overtime to work and came up here, stopped at a motel just down the road, the snow was too thick to drive in until a couple of hours ago, and I had to crawl up here like a snail even when some of the ice melted but... here I am,"

"I can't believe you're here," Stiles nearly choked, clinging to his father as tightly as he possibly could

"What? And miss seeing my kid on Christmas? You're kidding, right?"

Stiles only shook his head before finally letting go, turning towards where Derek was hovering by the kitchen and waving him over hurriedly

"Babe, you're gonna wanna see if we can trade this place in for a two bedroom,"

"Already on it," Derek agreed, making his way towards the phone

"By the way son, that's a pretty snazzy looking snowman out there.... was that you or Derek?"

"Both," Stiles smirked proudly, taking a step back as Derek picked up the phone

"Huh.... it's nice, now if you'll excuse me a minute, I did actually bring a bag with me, it's in the car," the sheriff noted, stepping back outside and shutting the door behind him

Stiles took the opportunity to race over to Derek and hug him tightly, burrying his face in the wolf's shoulder

He was happy....

He was so incredibly, unbearably happy

He had his family together now

His father and Derek both, it was all he had wanted, and now he could relax

"Merry Christmas Stiles,"


End file.
